Schneetreiben
by icedragon-dd
Summary: Ja, mal wieder ne Shortstory von mir. Passt zwar ni ganz zur Jahreszeit, is aber ne schöne Abwechslung!


Schneetreiben  
  
„Bäh, ist das kalt!"Bras spitzer Schrei klingelte den anderen in den Ohren. „Das ist Schnee nun mal Schatz". Bulma versuchte sie zu besänftigen. Son Goku allerdings hatte ganz andere Sorgen: „Sagt mal, kann man das essen?"Vegeta schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf und murmelte was, was sich anhörte wie: „Und sowas nennt sich Sayajin". Der Rest lachte einfach nur.  
  
Es war Bulmas und Videls Idee gewesen mit der Clique mal ein Wochenende Skifahren zu gehen. Beide hatten sich das schön vorgestellt. Doch die Probleme fingen ja schon an, ein Wochenende zu finden an dem alle Zeit hatten. Eigentlich gab es das nicht. Doch nachdem Son Goten eine seiner Verabredungen abgesagt hatte und Bra das Shoppen ausfallen ließ, waren alle unter einen Hut zu bringen. Auch der Flug war nicht wirklich beruhigend gewesen. Unter anderem hatten sich Chichi und Son Goku in die Wolle bekommen und Trunks die Musik einmal so laut aufgedreht, dass den anderen fast die Ohren weggeflogen wären. Na ja, Son Goten, Maron und Bra hatten sich drüber gefreut. Doch Vegeta konnte sich besser durchsetzten, als alle vier zusammen. Er riss nämlich einfach das Radio aus der Konsole und schleuderte es aus dem Fenster. Danach wagte es keiner auch nur mehr einen kleinen Mucks von sich zu geben.  
  
Bra hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und sich mit der Kälte abgefunden (nachdem Bulma ihr noch zwei Pullover hatte anziehen müssen). Sie wanderten durch den Schnee auf eine kleine Holzhütte mitten in den Bergen zu. „Gibt's hier überhaupt Strom?", fragte Son Goten, als sein Blick auf die Hütte fiel. „Nein, gibt es nicht", antwortete Bulma kühl. Sofort ging ein Raunen durch die Gruppe. Am meisten regten sich Bra und Son Goten auf. „Kein Fernseher? Kein Radio? Und keinen Föhn?"„Ihr werdet es schon mal zwei Tage so aushalten". Bulma versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch das war schwer. „Schaut es euch doch erst mal richtig an", schlug Videl vor. Gefolgt von Son Gohan betrat sie als erste die Hütte. „Sieht doch ganz gemütlich aus", stellte er fest. Videl lächelte ihn an, denn nun traten auch die anderen neugierig herein. „Es gibt sogar einen Kamin!", freute sich Chichi. „Und die Männer können gleich Feuerholz suchen gehen", fügte C18 hinzu. „Muss das sein", maulten Son Goku, Kuririn und Son Gohan im Chor. Vegeta sagte wie immer gar nichts. Er drehte sich nur um und starrte aus einem der kleinen Fenster in das Schneetreiben hinaus. „Und beeilt euch bitte. Hier ist es kalt". Videl tat so, als hätte sie die Männer nicht gehört. „Trunks Schatz? Würdest du so lieb sein und ein wenig Schnee reinzuholen, damit wir später Wasser haben?" „WAS?", kreischte Bra. „HIER GIBT ES AUCH KEIN FLIEßEND WASSER? Wie soll ich das nur überleben?" Den letzten Satz fügte sie allerdings etwas kleinlaut hinzu. „Du wirst es schon überleben", Bulma platzte jetzt langsam der Geduldsfaden, auch deswegen, weil Vegeta sich partout weigerte mit den anderen zum Holzsammeln zu gehen. Son Goten lachte die ganze Zeit nur wegen dem Trunks Schatz still in sich hinein. „Son Goten mein Kleiner. Du kannst Trunks gerne helfen". Nun war es an Trunks zu feixen. Son Goten lief rot an und zog Trunks raus in den Schnee. Nun war es in der Hütte fast ruhig, bis auf Bra, die immer noch leise vor sich hin nörgelte. Diese Stille dauerte aber auch nicht sonderlich lange. Die Frauen waren gerade dabei die Verpflegung in die für sie vorgesehenen Schränke zu stellen, als Son Goten und Trunks lachend in die Hütte gestürzt kamen. „Hier der Schnee", quetschte Trunks zwischen ein paar Lachern hervor. „Himmel, könnt ihr nicht mal aufhören mit dem albernen rumlachen? Oder seid ihr jetzt völlig durchgedreht", sagte C18 unsanft. Doch die beiden schüttelten nur die Köpfe und lachten weiter. „Jetzt sagt schon, was ist passiert?"Bulma kam neugierig auf sie zu, denn es musste ja einen Grund geben, warum sich die beiden nicht mehr einkriegen konnten. „V... Hahaha... Va... hahaha.... Vater ist draußen ausgerutscht und den Hang runtergekugelt. Unten hahaha sah er aus wien Schneemann. Son Goku und Gohan tanzen grad um ihn rum und verziert haben sie ihn auch gleich". Trunks wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen, während Bra, Maron und der Rest in der Hütte ans Fenster stürzten. Und tatsächlich, etwas weiter unten konnten sie Son Goku und Son Gohan erkennen, die um einen Schneemann tanzten. Doch dieser begann in diesem Augenblick bedenklich zu rauchen. Im nächsten Moment saßen Son Goku und Gohan prustend im Schnee und Vegeta stand dunkelrot im Gesicht vor ihnen. „WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN WERDEN! ICH BIN DOCH KEIN AFFE!"Bulma rannte nach draußen. Einen wütenden Vegeta wollte sie an diesem Wochenende nun wirklich nicht haben. „Beruhig dich bitte wieder" flehte sie ihn an. „Sie haben es nicht ernst gemeint". Das dachte sie aber auch nicht wirklich. Mühsam bugsierte sie ihren Mann nach oben in die Hütte, damit er sich ein wenig aufwärmen konnte. Son Goku und Gohan trotteten mit Feuerholz beladen hinterher. „Und wo ist Kuririn?", fragte C18, als sie die Hütte betraten. Beide zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „War er denn mit gekommen?"C18 schüttelte den Kopf und ging nach draußen um ihren Mann zu suchen. Im gleichen Augenblick betrat Trunks erneut die Hütte. Er war noch einmal kurz nach draußen gegangen. Er hielt eine Hand auf dem Rücken und näherte sich langsam seiner Schwester. „Bra, ich hab da was für dich". Als sie sich neugierig umdrehte, landete ein Schneeball in ihrem Gesicht. „Iiiiiiiiiih!"Trunks ging lachend rückwärts in Richtung Tür. Bra ging ihm nach. Als Trunks anfing zu rennen, tat sie es ihm gleich. Doch das stellte sich als Fehler raus, denn draußen wurde sie nochmal mit Schneebällen bombardiert. Son Goten und Maron standen mit den weißen Kugeln in der Hand vor ihr, bereit, sie gleich noch mal anzugreifen. „Ihr seid fies", maulte sie, langte aber nach unten und formte mit den Händen einen Schneeball. Schon hatte sie drei weitere im Gesicht. „Das ist so unfair von euch". Sie warf ihren Schneeball auf ihren Bruder, traf aber nicht. Doch nun gesellte sich Maron zu ihr und half mit die beiden Jungs zu beschießen.  
  
„Könnt ihr bitte rein kommen ? Das Essen ist fertig!", rief Bulma aus einem der kleinen Fenster. Sofort hörte der Schneeballsturm auf und vier nasse und teils auch mit Schnee bedeckte Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu und nickten. Von der anderen Seite kam C 18 angestapft. Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte ihr Kuririn. Er hatte versucht sich davon zu schleichen, um ein wenig allein Ski zu fahren, hatte es aber nur geschafft so an einen Baum zu knallen, dass er sich nicht mehr selbst befreien konnte. C 18 hatte ihn so gefunden und ihm, während sie lauthals geschimpft hatte, geholfen sich zu befreien. Nach dem Essen gingen nun aber wirklich alle auf die Piste. Sogar Kuririn traute sich noch mal auf die Bretter, allerdings wich er C 18 nun kaum mehr von der Seite und schaute noch immer ein wenig ängstlich. Die meisten der Männer entschieden sich für Abfahrtslauf, bis auf Yamchu, der sich den Frauen im Langlauf anschloss. Son Goten und Trunks zogen es vor mit nur einem Brett unter den Füßen die Pisten unsicher zu machen. Doch da sie das erste Mal auf einem Snowboard standen, lagen sie mehr im Schnee, als das sie fuhren. Der Anblick der beiden im Schnee löste bei Bra einen Lachkrampf aus. Dabei konzentrierte sie sich nicht mehr aufs Skifahren und fuhr ihren Vater über den Haufen, der gerade ein Wettrennen mit Son Goku veranstaltete. Diesen gewann nach dem Vorfall mit Bra natürlich Son Goku. Vegeta fing abermals mit kochen an, packte einen riesigen Haufen Schnee und pfefferte ihn mit viel Kraft nach Son Goku. Dieser konnte sich gerade noch ducken. So aber traf der Schnee Son Gohan, der angehalten hatte um zu sehen, was passiert war. Nachdem dieser sich aufgerappelt und den Schnee von seinen Klamotten geputzt hatte, schaufelte auch er den Schnee zusammen und formte einen riesigen Schneeball. Son Goku ging jetzt schon mal in Deckung. Son Gohan schoss den Ball einfach los, ohne darauf zu achten auf wen er eigentlich zielte. Genau in dem Moment kamen Trunks und son Goten noch ein wenig wackelig auf dem Board, aber doch stehend den Hang herunter. Der riesen Schneeball flog genau auf sie zu. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls wurden sie allerdings wieder ein Stück nach oben geschoben und fielen erneut in den Schnee. Son Gohan grinste verlegen in ihre Richtung, als sie sich endlich aus dem kalten Etwas gekämpft hatten. Beide lösten die Bindungen ihrer Boards und stellten sie am Rand der Piste in den Schnee. Mit jeweils einem Schneeball in den Händen, gingen sie auf Son Gohan los, der versuchte schnell weg zu kommen. Ihre Bälle trafen auch genau ins Schwarze, nämlich den Nacken von Gohan. Dieser schnallte sich jetzt auch die Skier von den Füßen und formte abermals einen Ball. Vegeta hatte Son Goku unterdessen aufgefordert das Rennen richtig zu beenden, doch der hatte keine Lust. Im Gegenteil, im nächsten Augenblick hatte Vegeta auch Schnee im Gesicht. Bra hatte sich unterdessen an den Rand gesetzt und schaute dem Treiben belustigt zu. Bulma kam den Hang hinaufgestiefelt, die Skier trug sie über der Schulter. Der Langlauf war ein wenig anstrengend gewesen, außerdem wurde es bald dunkel. Also wollten sie und die anderen die Abfahrtsläufer abholen und nach Hause gehen. Das Einzige aber was sie auf der Piste sah, war eine riesige Schneewolke. Was war denn da passiert. Einverirrter Schneeball sagte ihr die Antwort. „Wollt ihr nicht endlich aufhören?", schrie sie das Schneegestöber an, doch es hörte niemand. „Ihr könnt froh sein, dass wir hier allein sind!" „Was hast du denn gegen eine Schneeballschlacht?", fragte Videl belustigt und stürzte sich auch gleich ins Geschehen. Alle bis auf Bulma und Chichi folgten ihr. „Wie die kleinen Kinder. Die können sich auch nirgends benehmen", nuschelte Chichi. Bulma sagte gar nichts mehr. So schlimm fand sie es gar nicht, dass sich mal alle so zusammenschlossen. Sonst ging es ja immer nur um Gewinner und Verlierer. Aber bei dieser Schneeballschlacht schien es nur jeder gegen jeden zu gehen. „Bis nachher Chichi"Auch Bulma wollte jetzt an der Schlacht teilnehmen. Chichi sah ihr erstaunt nach. Sie war die einzige, die keine Lust auf Schnee im Gesicht oder im Nacken hatte, also musste sie warten, bis die Rasselbande fertig war. „Ich wird mal was warmes kochen, die werden ja schön durchgefroren sein, wenn sie mal aufhören sollten". Und damit machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Hütte. Niemand wusste wie lange sie schon draußen waren, aber als endlich alle erschöpft in den Schnee fielen, war es schon dunkel. „Bevor wir uns alle erkälten, nehmt bitte eure Ski und kommt mit nach Hause". Langsam erhoben sie sich und trotteten fröhlich schwatzend zu ihren fahrbaren Untersätzen und dann zurück zur Hütte. Dort stand für jeden eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee auf dem Tisch. Chichi stand vor einem riesigen Kochtopf, aus dem es auch schon dampfte und verführerisch roch. „Danke Chichi. Ich glaub das haben wir alle dringen nötig gehabt", bedankte sich Bulma. Nachdem alle trockene Sachen angezogen hatten, gab es den Eintopf, bei dem nicht mal Maron nörgelte, die eigentlich keine Eintöpfe mag. Auch der Rest des Abends wurde gemütlich, bis einer nach dem anderen in seinem Bett verschwand. Der Tag war doch anstrengend gewesen. „Schade das wir schon nach Haus müssen", murmelte Bra traurig, als sie am nächsten Tag nach Hause flogen. „Und das von dir", rief Bulma nach hinten. „Und dabei warst du es doch, die am Anfang gleich rumgenörgelt hat". Einige fingen an zu grinsen und Bra schaute wie ihr Vater in eine andere Richtung. „War ja nun doch noch schön!"  
  
Mareike 


End file.
